


death in small doses

by skylights



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most people are usually more agreeable after they've come," grumbles Bond without any venom, lips close enough to Q’s skin to make a shudder run up Q’s spine. “Or at least a little less mouthy.”  </p><p>He has his chin resting on Q's shoulder and Q can feel every breath that Bond takes, every beat of every exhale. </p><p>"But you're just going to tell me that I shouldn't be so presumptuous in thinking that you're most people, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	death in small doses

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, plotless porn. If you're looking for a thoughtful and well-crafted 00Q fic with stellar characterisation and/or stunning imagery, this isn't it.

"You'll be the death of me," Q says lazily when Bond noses at the place where Q's collarbones start, nipping the delicate skin there just hard enough to redden, but not quite bruise. "I swear to god, Bond–"

"Hmm?" 

Bond presses his lips against one of earlier marks he had left and Q just sighs in resignation, choosing to push himself back against the warmth of Bond's chest instead of bothering with a reply. In a quiet show of victory, Bond has let his hands come up to cradle the too-sharp angles of Q's hips.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Bond teases and Q feels Bond's grasp tighten on him a little, fingertips pressing gently into bare flesh. "Or have I, as you so eloquently put it, already become the death of you?"

As overwhelming as the temptation to roll his eyes is, Q doesn't quite have it in him to do so right now.

"Oh please,” Q sighs, long-suffering even if there's fond exasperation lurking behind the words. “You’re going to have to work a lot harder than this if you think I’m going down that easily.” A small nudge from Bond has Q tilting his head a little more to the side and Q tries not to let his eyes slip shut when Bond chases the exposed line of Q's neck with a blunt scrape of his teeth. 

"Most people are usually more agreeable after they've come," grumbles Bond without any venom, lips close enough to Q’s skin to make a shudder run up Q’s spine. “Or at least a little less mouthy.” He has his chin resting on Q's shoulder and Q can feel every breath that Bond takes, every beat of every exhale. "But you're just going to tell me that I shouldn't be so presumptuous in thinking that you're most people, right?"

"Good to know that all the training is finally paying off," sighs Q and the laugh that tumbles out of Bond makes Bond's shoulders shake, Q briefly turning his face away to hide a smile of his own. It still surprises him sometimes, that Bond can make things like these so easy. Q used to guard more than just his expressions, but Bond has made a career out of breaking and entering, so perhaps Q shouldn't feel too bad.

Especially not when now, Bond has somehow wrapped his hand around the slowly hardening length of Q's cock, grip still a bit slick from when he had brought Q off the first time. Q has already come once before this, back arching and Bond's name hissed like a curse between his lips when he had shuddered apart under Bond's weight, pinned down into the sheets and gasping. It couldn’t even have been that too long ago, since there’s still a damp spot on the other side of the bed and oh, all of that doesn’t even matter now because Bond is swiping his thumb over Q's slit, gently pressing against that dangerously sensitive place where pre-come is already pooling and _fuck_ it feels good.

"Keep them spread wide open for me," Bond murmurs into Q's ear when he thumbs at the head of Q’s cock, the sudden jolt of pleasure from it making the muscles of Q’s thighs tense with blind pleasure. "I want you to watch this."

"Bastard," says Q shakily, but he hooks an ankle over Bond's all the same, spread wide open as he presses his back up closer against Bond's chest. When Bond's other hand slides further down to have one finger tease at Q's used hole, it takes all of Q's self-restraint to keep himself spread, even if he does buck against the probe with a sharp gasp. The tip of Bond's finger slips in easily and Q is still loose from when Bond had fucked him open, a flush growing on Q's cheeks when Bond adds another finger in with no problem at all.

"You can't get enough, can you?" Bond slides in a little deeper still, Q's eyes shuttered when Bond crooks his fingers inside that warm, still-slick heat. "You like it when you're being filled like this."

Q doesn't speak, doesn't even think he can at this point when Bond is slowly fucking the remnants of his own come deeper into Q, his other hand fisted loosely around Q's swelled cock. Instead, all Q can do is clench hard around two of Bond's fingers, muscles tensed when he does it again and again.

"Open your eyes," Bond says softly against the shell of Q's ear when he has a third finger nudging against Q's entrance and Q forces himself to, a hitch in his breath to accompany it when Bond slowly works Q open just a fraction more. Q doesn't need to look to know how hard his cock is again, or how shallow his breathing has become, but glancing downwards to see Bond's hand between his legs, stretching him open again, that’s almost enough for Q to come right there and then. Almost on cue, Bond tightens his grip around the base of Q’s cock.

“Fuck,” Q gasps and it spirals into a sob when Bond uses his other hand to fuck Q in long, steady strokes, Q trying to ride Bond’s fingers with desperate thrusts of his own. It's purely unintentional when the pad of Bond's forefinger brushes up against Q's prostate, but the low moan that’s wrenched from Q makes Bond seek it out again, pressing against that one spot just hard enough to make Q shiver and swear under his breath.

"Bond," Q whispers hoarsely when Bond doesn’t loosen his grip on Q’s prick and Bond is still moving his fingers inside Q, stroking Q's prostate with the occasional touch of pressure. "Bond I can't–"

Bond slides his hand up the stiff shaft of Q's cock, twisting his grip around the head while Q writhes, head dropped to the crook of Bond's shoulder.

"Not yet," he warns, fingers still moving inside of Q, toying and teasing. "You're only going to come when I say so."

The whine that makes its way out of Q's mouth hitches and Q can't help but try to cant his hips up into Bond's waiting hand, Bond only stroking Q's cock once, twice before he stills again at the base.

"Please," breathes Q. He's leaking pre-come down the side of his cock, more and more clear slick dribbling over Bond's fist when Bond rubs cruelly against the over-sensitised spot inside of Q. " _James_."

Q is practically shaking when Bond finally draws his fingers out.

"Do you want to come?" Bond asks, fingers poised against Q’s entrance, circling it with an almost detached sort of calm.

"Bond please, I need–" The sentence cuts midway when Bond pushes in again, Q’s entire body jerking at the intrusion and Bond can only feel a sharp spike of want throb in his cock at the sight.

"Tell me what you need," Bond says a little hoarsely against Q’s ear and Q is almost thrashing against the burning ache in his cock, the feel of Bond's fingers so deep and full inside of him. "Tell me you want to come on my fingers, just like this.”

"I need–" Q helplessly tries to thrust into the tight circle of Bond's hand but Bond's grip is firm, a half-sob escaping Q when he can find no real relief. "Bond I need to come, please, your hand, I just–”

The grip that Bond has on the base of Q’s cock loosens just enough for Q to make a needy, wanting sound and Bond finds that he can’t ever deny Q anything when he sounds like this, _please_ and _I need to come, please, let me come_ pleaded so fervently that Bond almost feels Q’s need like his own.

Bond fists Q’s cock in long, fast strokes, fingers sliding in and out of Q in stuttering tandem until Q’s back is bowed at the sensation, lips slightly parted and then Q is suddenly coming with a sharp sound, hips jerking when Bond eases him through it with crooked fingers.

Q’s cock is still twitching in Bond’s grip when Bond has milked the very last drops out of him, Q whimpering a little as Bond rolls his palm against the still-hypersensitive head of Q’s cock, spreading still-warm come all over his hand.

“A bit closer to death than before?” Bond asks innocently as he withdraws his fingers and Q sighs, both at the loss and at the smugness in Bond’s voice. “Or was that still not good enough?”

Q is pliant, boneless even when he rearranges himself against Bond so that he can catch his breath and still see exactly just how self-satisfied Bond’s smirk is this time around. As it goes, Bond seems to be quite pleased with himself.

“Good effort,” says Q just because he can, once he’s sure he can speak coherently again. “Seven, maybe an eight out of ten.”

“Eight?” Bond snorts. “I’d have said a nine, at least. If this is what an eight looks like for you, I don’t even know what a ten will have to entail.” Catching sight of Q’s growing smile, Bond looks as if he’s about to try contesting the exact score again, but Q is sliding a little further down the bed to bend over Bond’s still-hard cock, warm breath against it making Bond reconsider his next course of action.

“What was that you mentioned about not knowing what a ten will be like?” Q grins, tongue flicking out to lick Bond from base to head and Bond suppresses a groan. “Because if you lie back, I’m sure it won’t be too hard to give you a demonstration.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 3am and I'm probably going to regret this in the morning. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any glaring grammatical/spelling errors, self-betaing is really not a strength of mine D; Do let me know if you spot something though!


End file.
